


Full Spectrum - Microcosm 0

by Sugar_and_Salt



Series: Full Spectrum [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Snippet, alternative universe, mild existential angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how high up in the air you are, reality is never more than one thought away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Spectrum - Microcosm 0

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the time has come...!  
> After all these microcosms, the main protagonist appears - and it's Chen! Anyone's surprised? No?  
> (Well, you shouldn't. Cause Chenchen is awesome.)  
> Anyway, this is the closest to an actual teaser to my exordium entry, so I hope you'll enjoy it~  
> Love,  
> Sugar_and_Salt

The view truly was beautiful. Jongdae propped his chin on his upper arms resting over the balcony railing. His gaze wandered across lush, green fields, foreign-looking people bustling around their equally curious little huts.  
"Still not tired of it yet?"  
He hummed in agreement.  
"It's only been a few days."  
"True," Chanyeol admitted quietly, an almost inaudible sigh escaping him.  
It might seem like an eternity to Chanyeol, but to someone like Jongdae, who had spent most of his life in one place, a few days meant nothing.  
"Something on your mind?"  
Jongdae hummed again, mashing his cheek into the fabric of soft, borrowed garments. His eyes absently took in the many shades of gold the late afternoon sun cast on the villagers below, the way it reflected off the lake's surface, vaguely wondering whether it did the same to the palace they were in. Not that he had the slightest idea what it looked like from the outside.  
Chanyeol waited patiently, fingers thrumming along the railing next to him, a soundless tune on his lips while Jongdae tried to identify the source of his gloominess. His voice was slow and tentative when he decided to speak up.  
"Ever since I was a kid, I had my eyes set on becoming a singer. Whatever I did, I found energy because of the prospect of one day standing on a giant stage. One day, I told myself, I'd stand on the stage of the Blue Allium dome, singing and laughing. I just wanted to do what I like and maybe inspire others. But... that dream's now over." he ended in a wistful whisper.  
Chanyeol didn't disagree. Instead he inched closer, locking one of his arms with Jongdae's, awkwardly hooking them together. He knew that feeling by heart and that's why Jongdae trusted him with this.  
"It's all I ever wanted. Now, I can't even picture what I'll be doing in a week, much less in a month. A year. In five years, where will I be? What am I gonna be doing? What kind of person will I have become?"  
It was scary.  
Complete, utter uncertainty.  
No constant he could cling onto. His home, his family, his ambitions, it had all slipped through his fingers. There was no place to return to.  
"Where do you _want_ to be in five years?"  
"Huh?"  
"You wanted to tour and travel, right? You can still do that. Explore all the crazy places you’ve never seen..." Chanyeol offered quietly, his gaze roaming over the horizon before he turned to meet Jongdae's surprised gaze.  
"I can guide you, you little country bumpkin."  
Jongdae laughed soundlessly, nudging him with his elbow, but since they were still hooked together, it just caused both of them to sway precariously.  
"Isn't that boring for you though?"  
The golden light tinged Chanyeol’s orbs in a bright hazelnut color. It was growing familiar. Homey. Soothing.  
"Not at all."  
Jongdae gazed up into the cloudless sky, silently smiling to himself.


End file.
